Of Foxes, Ravens, and Robins
by greenpiraterabbit
Summary: She's a foe. She's a friend. She's a murderer. She's a savior. She's a matchmaker. She could be anything. And the Teen Titans struggle to figure her out. StarxRob BBxRae Romance, action, comedy, YAY!
1. Chapter One: Fox Hunt

Hey, here goes my first Teen Titans FANFIC! I love reviews, and trust me, this story will start off slow, but around Chapter Seven or Eight it picks **UP**. Chapter One, in my opinion, is not very descriptive but I _**PROMISE **_I can write better, and it DOES get better later on, you have to have patience. Hope you enjoy... and if you're nice, I might draw some pictures of Keena and the rest of the Titans. I know a few of you have seen my art work, but I've never draw people so... that'd be interesting XD

Anyways, clears throat I do not own Teen Titans! I do, however, own Keena and her five Rhodesian Ridgebacks.

**

* * *

Chapter One : Fox Hunt**

A figure emerged from the shadows. Two men in uniforms with flashlights directed the beams into the crevice of darkness. A red fox stood there, plain as day. Between its front feet was a large, green jewel. One of the policemen took a step forward, but the other stopped him. The fox pulled its lips back, revealing ivory fangs. Its bright,lemon-lime eyes narrowed and its ears swiveled back. One man pulled out his gun, while the other cleared his throat.

"Show your true self."

The fox immediately stopped growling. Its tail swished back and forth in agitation. It turned its head to the side in defiance. The armed man grew more upset, and cocked the gun. The distinctive click caught the fox's ears, which twitched upon receiving the sound. She made eye contact with the unarmed man.

"My true self? I'm always my true self."

The sweet, female voice seemed to have appeared out of no where. Before the cops knew what was happening, a cloud of brightgreen smoke appeared where the fox once stood. Out of the cloud, agirl no more than 16jumped before them. She kicked the gun out of the police officer's hand, and pulled out the two swords that had hung at her hips. The disarmed man clutched his wrist in pain, and she delivered a second kick to his stomach. He fell to the ground, gasping for breath. The other cop tried to pull out his weapon, but she flung her sword at his hand, and sliced the gun in half. She then slid to the ground and took out his legs with her own. She leapt to her feet and put her swords away. She pulled out a custom built pistol, equipped with a silencer.

"I've killed many men in my life. You two wouldn't make much a difference. I suggest you let me leave in peace."

The first cop had finally caught his breath. He groped around with his hands, and the girl realized he was reaching for the gun. She pointed her gun at him, but a large brown sight hound attacked the man, followed by four others. They then stood before the girl, snarling protectively. A sly smile appeared on the girl's face. She walked to the second police officer. He had been knocked unconscious when he fell to the alley floor. She approached his partner, and jumped on his leg. He howled in pain, and she flirtatiously took his face in her hand.

"Couldn't have you coming after me, now could we?"

She snatched the jewel up in her hand. With that, thegreen smoke appeared once more, and five dogs and a fox could be seen running in the direction of the docks under the cover of the moonless night.

* * *

Robin looked at the two police officers that sat inside the ambulance. One had a broken leg and a bruised stomach. The other had a broken ankle and a concussion. An orange cone stood out in the alley where the street lights barely reached. Beside it was the officer's gun, sliced in half. The boy wonder shook his head. He hated to admit it, but whoever did this was good.

"What was stolen, now? A gem?" he asked, his voice creeping through the silent blue and red lights that bounced off the buildings that lined the street.

The police chief approached him and gave him a stern look. "Not just some pretty stone. It has the ability to blow up small cities, if the right amount of electricity is applied to it."

Robin lifted his eyebrows and looked towards the rest of the titans on the other side of the street. A green dog, sniffing the area, was being closely monitored by Cyborg, watching in disbelief. He looked up, to see Raven and Starfire combing the area by air. He sighed.

"We need to get that jewel back as soon as possible. Have any idea who did this?"

"A girl no older than you," he said, his voice hollow as if he didn't want to believe it, "She claims she sticks up for the abused or the under-dog. All I know is that she has some kind of moves with those swords of hers, and a pack of Ridgeback beasts too. She carries a gun, and has a tight fan following. If you deal with her, you usually have to deal with her supporters."

Robin wanted to groan and stamp his foot, but he retained his feelings and stood there emotionless. "Does she have a name?" he asked, tired of referring to this young, inexperienced, annoying new enemy like she was a famous legend.

The chief took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead. "Keena. That's all we have on her. Claims to be the modern day 'Zorro' or something. And has… the most particular ability."

"What would that be?" Robin asked, unable to hide the sudden peak of interest.

"Well… you wouldn't believe it."

"I would. Have you seen the abilities of my own team mates?"

The slightest smile tugged at the chief's lips. He held it back, but before he could answer, Beast Boy changed into his human form and took a step towards the two.

"I smell… fox?"

The chief nodded towards him. "That's her."

* * *

It had taken forever for Beast Boy to follow the trail. When the scent began getting fresher, and the sun starting to rise, the titans crept more slowly. They hoped they wouldn't be spotted.

"I sure hope that she does not flee," said Starfire quietly.

Raven kept her eyes ahead, but comforted Star. "She has to be quite fearless to break into a secret agency, steal a jewel, and confront two police officers without firing a shot."

"Yeah, really," whispered Cyborg. Out of the corner of his eye he saw two brown blurs running down the ally beside them. When he turned to fire at them, they were gone. He shrugged and kept moving.

Beast Boy changed into his human form and looked at his teammates. He motioned towards an old warehouse, which they approached cautiously. The whole top floors were abandoned, but Robin could have sworn he could hear music coming from the basement.

"We're going to take down the basement door," he said in a hushed tone.

They approached it quietly, silently. Robin pulled out his bo-staff and bashed the door in with three strikes. With that, the titans rushed into the floor. Immediately, three brown dogs rose to their feet and snarled savagely. Their hair bristled, but along their backs was an odd ridge of hair, growing in the opposite direction. A figure sat on the chair behind them, listening to the stereo-system across the room. The rap music was playing just so softly that Robin couldn't make out the words. She had been anticipating them, as her chair was positioned so that someone from the door couldn't see her.

"Honestly, must you be so uncivilized to break down that door? If you would have knocked, I would have answered it."

The figure kept hidden in the chair, and Robin inched a bit closer to it.

"Keena? Are you Keena?"

Two more brown dogs appeared on the other side of the titans. Starfire's eyes grew slightly large and she inched close to Cyborg, yearning for protection from the creatures.

"Why, yes, I am. Can I help you?"

Robin didn't quite know how to respond to her behavior. He took a few steps toward hey and she stood up, and turned to face the group.

"I asked, can I help you?"

She wore black cargo pants, and abright greentank top that melted around her seductive figure. A navy blue bandana held back her wavy, golden brown hair that hung just below her shoulders. A sword hung at each hip. A sweet, innocent smile graced her face, and she placed a hand on her side.

"You have the jewel," Robin stated.

"Had the jewel," she corrected.

"What did you do with it?" shouted Cyborg.

"Destroyed it," she said, and shrugged casually.

"What?" asked Robin.

"I'm not going to let some sick-os kill innocent people. That jewel has too much power. Humanity can't handle it."

Five pairs of surprised eyes looked back at her.

"Give it to me," said Robin, snapping out of his shock rather quickly.

She gave him a hard look. "I told you, I destroyed it."

"Sure you did," Robin growled, "Now give me it, or we can do this the-."

"Are you going to be a jackass with me? Because I thought I was treating you very kindly, and I expected that to be returned."

That took him aback. "I'm not being a jackass, I'm doing my job by retrieving the gem!"

"That's nice. So you can put it back in the agency, then have someone steal it and blow everyone up?"

Robin stared blankly. Beast Boy's jaw hung open as he thought, "Who the heck does she think she is!"

"I think I just saved a lot of lives. And what's you job again?"

The smile had faded off her face long ago, and she looked about ready to grab her swords. Robin clenched a fist. How dare she!

"You didn't. You stole government property, then destroyed it. You're going to jail."

"I'd rather die," she said so casually it was chilling. Raven blinked in disbelief.

"Don't you think you're being dramatic?" she asked beneath her cloak.

Keenajust looked at her and shrugged.

"This is ridiculous," said Cyborg as he began marching towards the thief. ImmediatelyKeena drew her swords and twisted them through the air so fast they seemed to be swirls of silver. Then she pointed one at Cyborg.

"Don't," she commanded, agitated. Her dog's growling grew louder. Robin began to jump but heracid greeneyes fixed on him.

"Move and your friend here looses his head," she hissed through clenched teeth.

"You should give up now… the more you fight us, the more trouble you'll be in," Robin said, trying to maintain a calm, steady voice.

"Yes, we do not wish to fight you," Starfire said from the other side.

"Then stand down,"Keena said louder. She noticed Raven talking quietly. Immediately she kicked Cyborg, crashing into Beast Boy and into the wall. They both fell to the floor. Robin swung his bo-staff atKeena but she ducked and sliced it in half with a sword. She then grabbed Starfire, floating in mid air, and threw her into Raven, who was levitating the stereo system, ready to launch it at the thief. Robin grabbedKeena by her wrists and tried to put her hands behind her back, but she threw him across the room, where he promptly landed on his feet. Cyborg had regained himself and picked up the couch and threw it at Keena. She held up her swords and the couch apart on either side of her, leaving her unharmed. Robin jumped at_la Zorra_but she grabbed him by the neck and threw him to the floor, but received a bruise as his leg hit her side on the way down. She winced and turned to her dogs.

"Go! Go!" she yelled at them while dodging a green eagle that swooped at her with amazing speed. The dogs whined and hesitated, unwilling to leave their owner, but after blocking some starbolts with her swords, she shot them a look that could kill, and they ran through the doorway and down the street to safety. A red blur shot past her arm and she felt a sharp pain.

Keenalooked around her. She was outnumbered, and things weren't looking good. "Why didn't I keep running?" she asked herself silently and lunged her sword at Cyborg, whose punches were getting almost too fast to dodge. She jumped into the air, towards the door, and changed into her fox form. She then took off as fast as she could.

With that, Beast Boy promptly turned into a foxhound. He bayed loudly and ran with his nose parallel to the ground, the other titans never more than 3 feet behind him. His ears swished on either side of his face as he bound around corners and through alleys. Suddenly, he backed up and turned around. He walked in circles and a bewildered look made its way across his face. He looked at his teammates and whimpered.

"Don't tell me you lost her," moaned Cyborg.

B.B. switched to his human form, "She kept going in circles and retracing her steps and going backwards! This is impossible!"

Robin didn't hear him. "Where could be her safe house?"

Starfire approached him. "She is not like other villains."

Robin turned to her, his apprehension rising. "She's a thief."

"She stole for a good cause."

"We don't know that. She could be a thief. She could also be a liar."

* * *

Awwww, there's goes meh first leetal chapter! It's all good in the hood. More to come, more to come, don't worry!


	2. Chapter Two: No Hero

Well, here goes Chapter Two! Blah, things will still be kinda slow, but trust me, they'll start speeding up. I know, everything is kinda focussing on Keena and not the titans right now, but that will all change. Just trying to shine some light on her character. But just keep reading guys, and please review!

Again, I do NOT own the Teen Titans. I do, however, own Keena (aka _La Zorra_) and her five dogs.

_BTW, if you ever here me refer to Keena as "Vira" then that is a big uh-oh and I'd like it pointed out so I can correct it. Before she was "Keena" I called her "Vira" but I like Keena alot better. So wh00t!_

**

* * *

Chapter Two : No Hero**

It seemed like Keena waited on that roof top forever. She sat on the very edge, her body huddled to the brick, her tail twitching nervously. Her breathing was quick and tense, and blood flowed freely from her front right leg; Robin's bird-a-rang had found its mark. The police and the titans scowered the area for every last detail, but failed find her. Upon witching hour, they left, and Keena thanked the heavens. The heat was unbearable, especially at her current location. She got to her feet, weary from dehydration and blood loss, but managed. She trotted towards the fire escape, so rusted and decrepeted that only a nimble fox could possibley manuever its way to the concrete below.

Keena hastened blindly through the city streets, her tounge lolling out of her mouth in a shallow pant. Her eyes squinted and her ears drooped considerably. Water. She wanted water. But first she must find her dogs. She lowered her white-tipped muzzle to the ground, inhaling the scents that littered it. She then lifted it to the sky, and tried to catch what little infromation she could find in the breeze. Nothing. She had no idea where her pack was. Great.

She continued moving down the nearly deserted side walk. Every time she noticed a person she would dive under a car or bush or dart down an ally. There's no telling what a passerby would do if they saw an injured red fox trotting down a side of the street in the big city.

A puddle shimmered out of the corned of Keena's bright green eyes. Her ears, like thorns of a rose, perked sharply but she told herself no. Who knows what chemicals and rubbage was in that water. She quickened her pace and continued down her path, sniffing the air and floor occationally, trying to find the smell of her sighthounds.

An hour later she came across a fountain, and finally knew where she was. She placed her paws on the side of the monument and lapped the refreshing liquid. It was cold and clean and cooled her dry throat and spirit. Green smoke dispersed into the heated air, and a young lady sat at the fountain's edge. She undid her bandana as she watched her reflection. Loose waves of golden brown fell into her face, but she didn't care. She soaked the rag in the water and pressed it against her wound. The bleeding had stopped earlier, but the pain was still fresh. She gritted her teeth but other than that, showed no sign of the agony inside her. She dipped the rag back into the water and wiped it over her face. Relief.

As she squoze the bandana dry, she stood up and looked around. Yes, now she knew where she was. A member of a friendly gang lived just a block away. Knowing her hounds, they probably returned to his house. She took one last gulp of water, and started in the direction of her temporary home.

* * *

"No, no, NO!"

The green boy screamed in anguish. He jumped up and down and slammed a black object to the floor.

"BOO-YAH!" echoed Cyborg's voice. He held a black video game controller high above his head like a trophy.

"That's not fair. You always win. It must be a glitch or something," Beast Boy sunk deep into the couch, pouting.

"Your brain must have a glitch!" snapped Cyborg.

Raven dared not to look away from her book, but she narrowed her eyes and held the pages further from her face. "Could you two keep-."

"My brain! MY BRAIN!"

"Did I st-st-stutter?"

"It's YOUR stupid game!"

Raven swallowed hard and rapped the cover of the book with her fingers. Just block them out, you can't hear them, they don't exist…

"No, its YOUR skills! Oh wait, you don't have any!"

"I do too! They're just not made for dumb games like this!"

"Dumb? I spent hours on this game!"

"It shows!"

Raven's hands trembled until she couldn't take anymore. She muttered those three famous words and sent the two boys into the ceiling, then back into the couch. She smiled, satisfied, and turned to the next page of her book, relishing the silence of the room.

"Guys, check this out," said Robin, bursting into the room. Starfire was close behind him, carrying a few papers.

"That didn't last long," Raven mumbled inaudibilly.

Robin merely lifted an eyebrow at the tormented figures on the couch and took a paper from the red headed girl beside him.

"Infromation on _la Zorra_," he said as he gave the paper to Raven. He continued to hand out the rest.

"We lost her today, but we will get her later. She'll probably strike again before tomorrow morning. Then we'll catch her. The west coast is a new target for her. She normally attacks the American East coast and the Florida Keys and on islands in the Caribbean Sea. She's been spotted in South America and West Africa, though."

"What are her usual crimes?" asked Raven.

"Quite strange, actually," said Robin, who looked at Starfire. She nodded and handed him another paper. He continued, "She started out rough, but now she seems to carry out 'noble crimes' and that sort of thing. Stealing from the rich to give to the poor, and fighting against cruel leaders, and… apparently, she let some zoo animals free."

Beast Boy looked over the paper he was given. In all fairness, she did not sound like a really evil criminal. But he could never tell Robin that. Robin had already revealed his fury towards her. He was too tenacious for his own good. He would not be defeated, and although the fox had gotten away this time, she wouldn't get far without him back on her heels again.

"You recognize the type of dogs she has, right, B.B.?"

"Yeah, I knew it the first time I saw them. Rhodesian Ridgebacks."

"I guessed you would know. Anyways, she has connections in this area, so I wouldn't be surprised if she's staying with a friend, or a friend of a friend. We might have to turn this city upside down, but we'll catch her."

"Why do these people call her a hero?" asked Starfire innocently. Robin faced her but didn't know how to explain without making Keena look like a good person.

"She… did some good deeds, I guess you could say. But that does not make her a hero."

"Robin, I don't know about this. This is controversial territory," Raven said as she set the piece of paper on the couch.

"It's not my place to judge her. All I know is that she stole government property and needs to be punished, just like any other criminal."

* * *

Keena's fist knocked on the wooden door before her several times, and she tapped her foot impatiently. A loud whining sound emerged from the other side of the barrier, and soon there was scratching, barking, and howling. She smiled warmly. Her dogs had made it, after all.

Before long, the door opened and all five dogs swarmed around her. Keena bent down and pet them and hugged them. They cried and licked at her hands in such a loving way. She ran her hands over their smiling faces and wiggling bodies. Then she turned to the figure before her, a latin boy just a year older than she.

"Little _Zorra_?" he asked, a heavy Hispanic accent in his voice.

"Miguel!" she cried, and threw her arms around his neck. He laughed and hugged her back.

"You made it!" he said happily, but frowned when he saw the cut on her arm.

"I'm fine," she said as she pushed past him and entered the small house, the dogs at her side. She flung herself on the couch as her friend brought over bandages and antiseptics.

"You destroyed that… stone then?" he asked as he covered her wound with a clear cream and wrapped gauze around it.

Keena nodded. "It's gone. We don't have to worry about being blown up."

Miguel laughed and secured the bandages. "Are you hungry?"

"Just bring me some chips and a drink," Keena melted into the cushins and turned on the TV. The dogs lept onto the couch and soon she was covered in a living blanket of brown fur. "Oh, Zimmer," she said as she held the smallest dog's head in her hands, "Your mama almost got her butt kicked today. Those damn titans."

"You have to leave soon," said Miguel as he returned. He handed her the bag of chips and a bottle of clear soda, the pushed some dogs aside and sat on the couch, gazing at the TV.

"I'll leave soon enough. The heat has to die down on the islands before I can return. They probably have a whole army out there looking for me."

"And you think its safer here?"

"Well… I don't know. But its different here. That's for sure."

* * *

End of chapter two! Yay! Now, she might seem like a "good" guy now... but you just wait... you just wait... cackles insanely 


	3. Chapter Three: Wonders Never Cease

Mwaaaaa, onto Chapter Three. Things start picking up here, but the story won't come to full speed until later chapters. You know the drill. I don't own anyone except Keena and the puppies. Hehe!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three : Wonders Never Cease**

"What's the plan?" Robin asked the police chief beside him. The met in his office to discuss Keena's capture.

"Well, say we have another stone. We don't, but let's pretend we do. What would happen if Keena found out?"

"She'd probably return and steal that one, and destroy it."

"Yes. She'd return." The brought a steaming cup of coffee to his lips, but did not look away from the box that sat on his desk.

"How do we get her to return, chief?"

"We'll set up a mock stone, and tell the media that we have another one, so its no big loss for us. She'll see the story, and she'll come crawling back. But you and the others will be waiting there."

Robin leaned back and put his hands together. "Sounds good. But… you don't think she'd figure it out?"

The chief got out of his chair and brought the box over to Robin. He opened it, and revealed a stone identical to the original gem.

"She'd never know the difference."

After a moment, Robin nodded his head. "Yeah, sounds good. She'd probably believe it." He shook the chief's hand and left the office. He had to tell the titans the plan. But first, he better get some pizza.

* * *

Keena watched the TV intently. She was waiting for her story to come on. The story about how she'd stolen the gem, and destroyed it. How she had outsmarted the police. How she had outfoxed the Teen Titans. She grinned and ate a potato chip.

The last commercial ended and there it was. An attractive, brunette woman was standing in front of the building. "Early morning was quite and calm. No one was aware of the dangerous situation that unfolded in this warehouse just before 3 AM. Apparently, a well-known master thief, known as Keena, or _la Zorra_, stole a priceless gem from this building. This stone has the ability to emit a high-powered beam of destruction if electricity is applied to it. Somehow, the thief destroyed the precious, green rock and disposed of the remnents in an unknown location. The Teen Titans followed her to a hide out, but she gave chase and was unable to be found. We believe she is still in the city, and the police chief does not encourage civilians to pursue her, but instead, phone the police. She is armed and dangerous. Local police chief Thomas Jones left this message on our answering machine."

Keena took a long swig of soda.

"It was a great loss for us, but we do in fact have another stone of the same material. We will continue testing and we will catch Keena and correct this wrong."

Keena went to gasp, but the soda flooded into her lungs. She fell to the floor, coughing and grabbing at her throat, unable to breathe. The noise and racket alerted Miguel, who ran to her side and patted her back, hard, while the dogs began whining and circling their ailing master. When she finally was able to breathe, Keena sat upright and pounded her fists into the ground.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Miguel asked as he tried to prevent her from falling back to the floor.

She swallowed hard, and in a rough, shaky voice, said, "There's another stone."

"What?"

"Another gem, Miguel! Another electricity rock! They had two!"

"You're not going after it, are you?"

"I have to."

"Fool!"

"No, no. If I don't, who will? You want to know how many people could die because of that damn piece of rock! It could even be you or me!"

"Keena, I know. But…"

"What if it's a trap?"

"You know, then?"

Keena looked away, into the distance, and sighed softly. "Yeah, it probably is a trap. But you know what, I have to check it out anyways. I would be so angry if it turned out that was a real stone, but I didn't go because I thought it was a trap."

Miguel looked at her helplessly. It seemed as if nothing could detere or phase her. He tried to persued her to leave it alone, but before he could open his mouth she continued.

"And no one can trap me, anyways."

* * *

She waited until early morning hours, under the cover of the black velvet sky, before she returned to the building housing the faux gem. She scurried along the buildings, her vulpine paws as silent as the cool breeze that refreshed the down town area. If you looked close enough, you could see the white tip gleaming from the darkness, like an ivory flame. She approached the fire escape and without making a sound, leapt onto it and slipped through a window that had been opened to let the heat out.

And to let her in.

When she came across the window, it gave Keena more evidence that this was, in fact, a trap. Her eyes grew concerned and her ears flattened against her skull, but she kept moving. She had made it this far, there was no use qutting now.

She held her breath as she entered the room where the gem was. It was enclosed in a glass that would not conduct electricity and would repel bullets. She turned into her human form, and pulled out a sword. She kept close to the ground, and inched toward the stone. Carmel streaks of hair fell into her face, and she pushed them away, her green eyes gazing intently at the stone. Something hit her, mentally. She took a step back and gasped loudly. Catching herself, she looked around to see if anyone saw her. When she got no response, she glared at the immatation angerly and rolled her eyes. She turned to leave, then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" A voice appeared out of the darkness.

"You almost had me, Robin. Almost."

The boy appeared out of the darkness, bo-staff in hand. Keena silenced, but the sly grin remained on her face. She licked her lips and took a step toward Robin.

"Why do you have to be so terribly cruel to me? I didn't steal anything this time."

"You haven't forgotten already, have you? Breaking and entery, theft of government property, assaulting two police officer with a deadly weapon, … shall I continue?"

"Ah. I see. You've proven your point, no need to carry on."

She drew both her swords and smiled more sweetly.

"Are you going to come quietly? Or is this going to get violent?"

"I don't want to kill you. Why don't you just let me go?"

Robin glared angerly. He'd never let a criminal go.

"Not on your life."

With that, battle between the two commensced. He tried knocking her off her feet, but she'd used that move too many times to be caught by it. She jumped and attempted to kick him, but he dodged and thrust the bo-staff at her face. She sliced it in three pieces with her swords.

As quickly as he could, he grabbed her wrists and threw her to the floor, and attempted to stomp her but she rolled away and swung viciously with her swords, nearly amputating his legs. He got away in a series of flips, and stared back at this insane young girl.

She was on her knees, both swords in a ready position. She was panting ever so slightly, her brown hair collecting in her face. Her eyes were furious and determined. In hand to hand combat, she could not match Robin, but those swords were so dangerous in her hands. He had to get them away from her.

And she understood this perfectly. She lept to her feet and tightened her grip on her weapons. Neither dared attack each other just yet. Robin searched for a sign of weakness, where as Keena searched for a chance to escape. She wouldn't waste her energy on him, not when there was bigger fish to fry.

Her understatement could have been her down fall.

Robin lashed out with his leg, trying to disarm her. Her sword sliced through the air, straight at his head and he doged the best he could, but lost a tiny bit of hair. His eyes grew big and he wondered what was more dangerous, swords or guns.

He threw a smoke bomb at her feet, and the room soon filled with the noxious gas. Keena coughed and closed her eyes. But female voice reached her ears and sent fear rippling through Keena. It was Starfire.

She could take Robin. Maybe she could take two of the other Titans, as well. But all five of them? She knew she wasn't immortal. It was now or never. She had to give everything she was worth.

She screamed and lept into the air, above the thick gray cloud and could easily see the other Titans on the other side of the room. Robin was nearly beneith her. He held up his bo-staff. As she landed she sliced it in half and kicked Robin off his feet. She grabbed him by the arm and neck and threw him into the wall as hard as her body could. She heard a sickening crack and watched him fall to the floor. A rhino was charging her. She was ready to stab the sword into his heart. Beast Boy quickly realized this and froze, turning back into a human.

"Hand to hand combat isn't going to work with her," he shouted towards Cyborg, who nodded and held up his sonic cannon.

"Damn it!" mutted Keena as she slipped into the thicker region of smoke. Cy began blasting randomly into the cloud. He was taken by surprised when Keena appeared beside him and sliced the cannon off his arm. She kicked him over and lept back into the smoke, barely dodging the starbolts that were completely damaging the room.

"I can find her through the smoke," said Raven as she closed her eyes. She saw the room perfectly… one dark figure standing by the window.

"Azarath metrion zinthos!" and Keena was hit by part of the ceiling that fell during Starfire's wrath. She groaned and fell to her knees. She turned in glared into the smoke. Things we not looking good.

"Damn all of you! I try to do this city a favor, and look what happens!" she shouted. It fell upon deaf ears. Raven was ready to get this over with. She muttered her spells as a strip of metal appeared before her. Her make-shift handcuffs. The color vanished from Keena's face. But the roof began to groan and buckle. Raven's concentration was lost as she gasped and stared at the roof. Cyborg was frantically try to reattach his weapon while Beast Boy rubbed his eyes, still burning from the smoke. Starfire called Robin's name, but the unconcious boy could not hear it.

"The roof is collasping!" scream Beast Boy, "Titans, get out!"

Keena turned into a fox and lept out the window and into the alley. The rush of fresh air shocked her system, and she temporarily couldn't breathe. But she had to get away from that building. She started to run.

"Robin!" Starfire screamed despretely.

He couldn't hear her. Not that he was still asleep. He had just come to, and his head was throbbing. Blood trickled down his face. He wearily got to his feet, and noticed lime smoke dancing withen the gray cloud. He stared at the cracked window and realized what happened. He busted the glass and jumped out of the window.

"She's outside!" Raven shouted, her emotions heated and frustrated, "And Robin had probably already caught her!"

"But what if-,"

"Star, we have to get out or we'll die!" Raven growled. She turned into that ghost of a bird and slipped through the roof and out of the building. At the same time, Cyborg busted a wall down and he and Beast Boy jumped out of the building.

Star kept looking for Robin. She only got a few seconds, before the roof began to tumble. She looked up with wide, terrified eyes as the rubble few on top of her. She never had a chance.

A pile of rubble. That's all the building had been reduced to. Raven was above it, and stared with wide eyes.

"No…" she whispered.

"Starfire! Starfire!" screamed Cyborg, using his only arm to move chunks of the rubble.

Robin watched, his mind in shock. No… no, she can't still be in there, he thought.

"Robin, help!" shouted Beast Boy. He turned into an elephant and pushed away the rubble.

"Noooo!" screamed Robin. Despite his poor health, he ran to the destruction and picked up debris and threw it aside.

Keena, forgotten and free, watched from across the street. She knew she could save the girl, but would she dare. She ears flickered and she knew she had to do the right thing. She ran to the remnents of the building. Soft rain began to fall. Good, that would inhance the scent.

She put her nose to the rubble and inhaled. Traces of the smoke burned her muzzle, but she ignored the pain and carefully made her way across the pile of rubble. Towards the middle, she caught the alien girl's scent and began and turned into her human form.

Prior to this, the titans, in their anguish, had not noticed her. But now they all watched her with silent eyes as the used those deadly sharp swords to cut up and remove the heavy scraps of metal. She reached down into the pile and pulled out Starfire, bloody and unconcious, but alive.

"But…" Beast Boy's eyes were wide and surprised. No one made a sound. Raven was the first to come out of her shock. She floated down to Star's side and looked at Keena, unsure of what to say or to do.

"When you get her back to the tower," Keena began, handing Star over to the dark girl, "Make sure you put her on oxygen. There are particles in the stuff they use to make buildings that can mess you up. Clean her wounds out good, too. That smoke is still around, and you wouldn't want that seeping into her blood stream."

With that, Keena started to run down the road. Robin made a feeble attempt to stop her. She meerly grabbed him by the front of his shirt and threw him down onto the street. She turned into her fox form and kept running as fast as she could.

Beast Boy carried Starfire, and Cyborg struggled to carry the now unconcious Robin plus his severed robotic arm. Raven just reflected on what happened. It was so odd, so strange. All three of the Titans left standing made their way back to the tower in silent awe.

* * *

End of Chapter Three! Wh000tness!

Awww... Keena saved Starfire. Does that make her a hero? Don't make up your mind until you get to later chapters, heh!


	4. Chapter Four: Revealed

No reviews yet... that's OK, the story has only been out for a few days! I'll keep on going... yeah, things look a bit mushy now, like Keena isn't a criminal but... things will pick up, trust meh!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four : Revealed**

Robin's thoughts of criminals and justice and the sort had been, in the least, temporarily damaged by the events of that early, fateful morning. Thieves do not help the good guys. And the good guy does not let the thief get away. In his fury, he got out of his chair and stood facing the window, overlooking the water. He wanted to slam his fists against the glass, but he did not want to wake her…

Starfire had been unconscious since the incident. After Robin awoke from his own brief slumber, he had refused to leave the fallen Star's side. Her wounds had been cleaned and she was put on oxygen, just like Keena had instructed. That just made the anger inside Robin boil. How dare they take advice from their own enemy? Since then, he had refused to talk to any of them. Soon, Star would awake, and Robin would go out and catch that vile fox.

He'd make her pay. How could she act like she was the hero, when she clearly wasn't? How could she even be considered a hero? Why did she have to make herself look so innocent, like Robin was the villain and she was the saint?

He shook his head and glared at the sky. Perhaps it was the opposite of everything he knew. Maybe he was doing wrong. Maybe the gem should have been destroyed. Maybe her methods of helping were extreme, but righteous?

No! No! Robin stared at his reflection in the pane and narrowed his eyes. How could he even think like that? How stupid could he be? She was no angel, she was no saint. She may not have been evil, but she had, and more than likely would continue to, break the law. She was not a constructive member of society. She was trouble and a rebel and the city had enough problems. She needs to be captured, thought Robin, or at least chased out. He kicked the glass before him.

Starfire moaned and sat up straight. Robin made a face, now aware of his error, but then rushed to her side and knelt by the side of her bed.

"You OK?" he asked, concerned by the look of confusion on her face.

"Where's the fox one?" she asked, looking around desperately.

"She… she got away," Robin mumbled.

"Oh, I am sorry. Do not worry, we will catch her!"

Robin didn't dare tell her the extended truth, how she had saved Star's life, and the other titans let her get away. No… that would come at another time.

"Yeah, well… how are you feeling, now?"

"A little dizzy, a little sick. I think I am fine."

"That's good… do you remember what happened?"

"I was looking for you, when the sky fell."

His emotions punched him lightly in the stomach. He just tried to smile and smoothed the beautiful girl's red hair.

"When you're ready, come downstairs and have something to eat."

With that, Robin left the room, his shoulders weighed down by his own guilt.

* * *

"What else she has done does not matter… the only thing I am concerned about is the fact that she has committed numerous crimes right under our noses, and admitted to them, too!" shouted Robin at his three so-called friends, who sat mildly on the couch.

"I think she's doing society a favor," said Raven.

"Wasn't it you who said it wasn't your place to judge her!" Robin growled at her. He didn't realize until seconds later that he had, in fact, crossed the line with Raven. She glared at him, willing him to fall over or trip.

"Dude, just get over it. It's not like she's been out robbing banks and killing people, right?" asked Beast Boy.

"Let me remind you that she has done both in the past!"

The boy wonder's harsh words did not deter the trio's protest.

"She saved Star's life!"

"That doesn't matter!"

"She's always had that gun with her, and yet she never shoots you."

"She might!"

"She's brave, and would fight against the law to do the right thing."

Raven had finally opened her mouth, and her words stung Robin although it seemed unnoticed by the others.

"She does NOT do the right thing!" Robin seethed through clenched teeth.

"Yes she DOES! You can deny it all you want, but the truth is self-evident."

Robin and Raven shot death glares at each other. Cyborg had stood up and attempted to stop the two, but Robin ended it himself by turning around and walking out the door.

Cy began, "What are you-,"

"Going to catch _la Zorra_," he rumbled in anger.

* * *

It was dusk when Robin returned empty handed. He knew he'd never catch her during the day, but he could not stand to be with the others when they were trying to defend her. He still couldn't believe that his own team members had betrayed him. He didn't know who angered him more, that disgusting, murdering wench, or his fellow comrades. Just thinking about it made him sick. He shouldn't have to compare his best friends with his worst enemy.

He sulked into the tower, his fists balled at his sides. The others realized how angry he was and decided to stay out of his path. All except Starfire, that is.

"Robin! You join us once again! Did you catch _la Zorra?_"

Robin didn't answer. He was happy to see Star out of bed, but the question made his stomach turn.

"Star, leave him alone," said Cyborg from the kitchen.

"But-," she started, but couldn't finish.

"No, Starfire. He's just being a jerk because he finally met his equal."

At first, Raven's words hit Robin with shock. In a split-second, he had turned and stepped right up to her and looked down into her face. She glared back, daring him to make a move.

"She is NOT my equal. She is a petty low-life, who tries to brainwash the public into thinking she's a goddess by justifying her criminal activities with bullshit excuses. And you are all idiots to accept that."

With that, Raven pushed Robin back and growled, "Robin, leave it be! I doesn't matter if you didn't catch her-,"

"It isn't MY fault you let her get AWAY!"

"She saved Starfire! What were we supposed to do, leave her there, dying in the rubble, just to catch Keena?"

Starfire's eyes widened and she looked from Robin to Raven, confused yet aware. She spoke slowly, "Are you saying… Keena, she… she saved me?"

"Liar!" screamed Robin.

"Face it! She skilled and she's not as stupid as you make her out to be! And she's not out trying to take over this damn city, just DROP IT!"

"I will NOT drop it, I will NOT let her get away. She will pay for what she did to me!"

The words came out too fast and too heavy with his emotions. Everyone quickly realized what this was about. Robin was offended. He always got the bad guy, always. And yet, this one got away. To add insult to injury, his friends were siding with the only person to ever get away from him. The only person to ever beat him.

"She did nothing to you."

"Don't be so naïve. She ruined me."

Cyborg finally stepped in, trying to console his friend, "Listen, man. First, it isn't your fault she got away. And we know you're undefeated. You still are. She didn't defeat you, in fact, you defeated her. She got away, she retreated."

Raven was still angry, but she had cooled down considerably. She had lowered her voice again, "If it's meant to be, you'll catch her. But I doubt it."

Robin nodded his head. He looked at her, ashamed of his outburst. He held out his hand as a treaty and smiled sheepishly. "I'll set out tonight, looking for her."

Raven took his hand reluctantly and shook it limply. "If you go out there, blind to her whereabouts, then you'll know that if you find her, its destiny. But I'm hoping that you'll talk to her. Maybe you understand her a little more, and she can understand you."

Robin sighed. Maybe he should calm down a little. If Raven could trust this complete stranger… maybe she was trustworthy.

* * *

"Robin?"

Starfire entered Robin's room, where he was sitting on the computer, browsing at nothing in particular.

"What?"

He didn't have to ask what. He knew what she was going to ask.

"Keena. Did she really save me?"

"Well… I…"

He turned off the computer and looked at the floor. That was enough of an answer for Starfire. She sat on the edge of his bed across from him.

"I don't know. I guess she sort of did."

As hard as it was for him to admit that, he felt so much better. He was on the first step to recovery.

"I see," she said. He turned to face her and they looked at one another.

"I'm going out to catch her tonight," Robin said softly.

After first, it appeared the girl would plead for him to do otherwise. But somewhere within, she understood what his true intentions were. She took his hands and nodded. He turned an almost unnoticeable shade of pink. He then stood up and left the room.

"I'm going to train for a little while. I might… need it."


	5. Chapter Five: Unhealthy Enemies

Eep! Here goes another chapter... you know the drill... I don't own the Titans... I own Keena and her dogs and Miguel and blah blah blah... coughs and hands out popcorn**

* * *

Chapter Five : Unhealthy Enemies**

It was something about this night. He knew she was there. He sat atop a building, the only thing visible was his gleaming eyes under his mask. Robin looked out, watching people standing in line to get in a nightclub. Some were yelling and pushing, others were offering the bouncer thick wads of money to get in. He refused, his eyes hidden behind dark, professional sunglasses that reflected the neon lights all over the front on the building.

Robin was about to call it quits. He'd seen no signs of Keena all night. No one had. He wondered if she'd left the city. He couldn't recognize it, but he felt slightly disappointed. He shrugged it off and turned to leave until he heard trouble brewing in the line.

"Oh, no you didn't!"

"How's he gunna let her in?"

"Hold me back or this is gunna get messy!"

"She isn't even 21!"

Robin's heart leapt. He looked over and a young lady stood before the bouncer. Seven other men stood behind her. The girl caressed the bouncer's face and took off his sunglasses. He looked flustered. She looked back up at Robin. He panicked, but couldn't move. He'd been spotted. Keena smiled and winked one of her lime-green, coal-rimmed eyes. His jaw dropped. Keena nodded toward the club, insinuating him to follow her. She then put on the sunglasses and hurried inside. Some of the people in the line had recognized her, and cheered.

Robin hopped down from his perch and ran around to the back of the club. He wanted to bust the door down and go inside, but there was probably a bouncer waiting there. He knew he couldn't go in through the front door. He wasn't 21, and he was known for being a law enforcer, not a rule breaker. And he didn't have Keena's charm or her connections, and he figured either one of those had gotten her in the club to begin with.

Suddenly the back door busted open and Keena stood there in the doorway, looking like trouble. She wore a black halter-top and white, baggy capris. Her hair has been straightened and she even wore a navy blue bandana around her wrist. Her two swords still hung at her hips.

"We have to talk," they both said at the same time. _La Zorra_ laughed, but Robin narrowed his eyes. He didn't trust her. She always seemed to be hiding something.

He followed her into the club, into a private room marked "VIP". Inside was comfortable couches, a pool table, and a private bar. Keena sat down on the couch and ordered her men to leave. Robin sat across from Keena and folded his arms across his chest.

"So. Why'd you do it?"

Keena looked puzzled, but Robin knew that she wasn't as clueless as she wanted him to think.

"Do what? Destroy the damn rock?"

"No."

Keena sighed and smiled. She looked away for a minute. "Oh Robin. Why oh why."

"If you're going to-,"

"No. No, don't leave. I saved your friend because I'm not a criminal. Not anymore."

At that, Robin had to laugh. He looked at her with scorn. "Oh, believe me. You are a criminal. I don't care how much you sugar-coat it-,"

"Who's sugar-coating anything? I've robbed people. I've overthrown people. Hell, I've killed people. What am I doing to sugar-coat anything?"

"By saying that you're the righteous, all-mighty savior for the underdog."

"I never claimed that."

"Like Hell you didn't."

Both of them were frustrated. Robin glared at Keena, who shot him the death stare.

"Listen," she said, trying to calm herself, "Whatever you heard… it's not true. Sometimes, yeah, I stick up for those who aren't being heard-,"

"A-HA!" shouted Robin, who leaned forward, "There you go. Right in front of me. Sugar-coating it."

"I'm not sugar-coating anything!"

"Well, you're justifying it."

"No, I'm not!"

"Then why-,"

"OK, I didn't bring you in here to argue. I brought you in here to negotiate. I don't want you baring a grudge against me, I want us to get along."

"Hell no," said Robin, standing up to leave.

"Robin, please!" she said as she got up. She grabbed his arm and looked him in the face with pleading eyes. He was tempted to throw her into the wall, but he resisted and dropped back onto the couch.

"Maybe I shouldn't have destroyed the stone-,"

"Maybe?" asked Robin with a smirk.

"Oh, c'mon. You know some psycho would have stolen it sooner or later and tried to-,"

"Yeah, heard that story before."

"Robin, you, I, and your teammates aren't that different when it comes to what we're trying to do. We're trying to keep people safe."

"You are?"

"Um… for the most part."

"You have to be completely devoted before you try to say that you and I are working for the same goal."

"… Whatever."

"Go on."

"So… I think it would be wise to make a… so to speak, an alliance?"

"An alliance?"

"Yeah… I help you, you help me… because the end, I'm trying to keep the city safe, too."

"Since when?"

"Since-,"

"And what kinds of things do you need help with?"

She thought for a moment, but then laughed sweetly. "Not what you think. And I figure you guys don't need the help. But… it just doesn't seem healthy to be enemies."

"I… go on."

"So, you see, if we can work on the same side of the river, wouldn't that be great? You know… you help the rich people, I help the po-,"

"Hold on a minute, I serve justice to everyone. I don't care if they're poor or rich!"

"Oh, you say that now. But, you see, Robin, the laws tend to leave the less fortunate kind of vulnerable and it leaves the rich heavily protected."

"Not true!"

Robin clenched his fists while Keena buried her face in her hand, exhausted in trying to convince the Boy Wonder that they should be fighting together, not against each other.

"OK, maybe you're right, maybe I'm right, it doesn't matter."

"Yes, it-,"

"Shu… never mind. I'm strong. You're strong. Your teammates are strong. We do not have to fight against each other. We're more civilized then that. And considering that I'm watching out for people, and you're watching out for people, regardless of who they be, I think that we should consider ourselves allies and not enemies."

Robin seemed to be silently considering the offer. As much as he hated her and mistrusted her… maybe he should just accept. He could always convince her to do things his way. He reached his hand across.

"I don't know but… alright."

She took his hand and shook it, then smiled.

"See? That wasn't so bad. I'm a human being, too."

Robin smiled too. He couldn't help it. As if on cue, the door opened and five brown hounds scurried inside. Keena backed away from Robin and the dogs leapt on her. She protested lightly.

"By the way," she added, "These are my alarm systems, my bodyguards, and my children. Otherwise known as my dogs. I'm sure you can't tell them apart but… meet Red, Chase, Kick, Jenna, and little Zimmer."

"You find time to have pets even while running from the cops?"

"Hey, who said they were pets?"


	6. Chapter Six: Tea and Jelly

Yay, another chapter Yeah, a little bit of Robin and Raven flufferness in this chapter, because I used to be a huge Robin and Raven fan. Now I lean torwards Beast Boy and Raven. But anyways... yeah... **_REVIEW!_

* * *

Chapter Six : Tea and Jelly**

Raven woke first that morning. She never could stand eating so early. She felt sick even thinking of food. Too tired to walk, she drifted into the kitchen to heat up some tea. She noticed Robin asleep on the couch.

"Robin?" she asked, attempting to softly wake him from his deep slumber.

He stirred, then rose to a sitting position. He groaned. He'd only gotten a few hours of sleep. He looked across the room toward the kitchen.

"What?" he asked, straightening his cape and gloves.

"Did you find her?"

Robin brushed some red-brown dog hair off his shirt. "Maybe."

Raven smiled a little and drifted over. "Well… what happened?"

Robin yawned, "Nothing. We talked. She doesn't want to be enemies."

"Really? That's quite interesting."

"Tell me about it. I still don't trust her."

"Neither do I. But she seems like she's got some dignity. Of course, I won't be the one judging her or-."

"I know. I don't know what I'm going to tell the others."

"Don't say anything. And if they ask, just simply say that Keena and us… we're not complete enemies."

"That's not suspicious in the least, is it?"

Beneath her tanzanite coat the girl grinned and spoke with a cheerful yet monotone voice, "Robin, I love the sarcasm."

"I could say the same to you."

The playful grin between the two seemed mutual and contagious. Raven finally broke the silence by getting up to finish fixing her drink. Robin had watched her from his chair, a sheepish smile on his face. The two were growing close, that was undeniable. Starfire was sweet and beautiful and powerful, but she lacked the intelligence and wit that Raven possessed. Not to mention, the Tamaranian girl towered over Robin. It was unfair to compare the girls, in his opinion. And any ways, romance was out of the question. The team leader can't be picking favorites.

"Did she mention anything about the islands, Robin?" Raven called quietly from the kitchen, a cup of steaming tea in hand.

"No. To be honest we didn't talk much. But I'd really like to know why she came here in the first place. I mean, come on. If she hangs around Africa and the Caribbean and the East Coast of the U.S., why on earth would she come here?"

"To get away from the trouble she's caused, I guess."

Robin leaned back into the sofa and closed his eyes, apprehension clouding his thoughts and ideas. "She's trying to get away from something. That's for sure."

* * *

The sun crept over the horizon, and soft orange light flooded the whole city, gently waking it. Bright beams danced across the blue waves of the sea. Five dogs and a young girl sat on the docks, watching the sun rise over the water. She sighed deeply and kicked her legs that hung over the pier, and closed her eyes as the gulls began to stir and cry to one another.

Why did things have to be so confusing? Why couldn't everyone just be enemies? It'd save Keena a lot of trouble. She just gazed out into the endless blue, relishing and cursing the day she'd met the Teen Titans at the same time. It was bittersweet. They'd sure make a nice ally. Too bad they stood for everything that she was against, and vice versa. She heaved a sighed and continued to stare out to the sun, enjoying the scenery and the company of her hounds.

"_Zorra_?"

The voice sent an involuntary shiver down her spine, and before she dared to turn around and witness the face of who said it, she desperately tried to recognize him. Her green optics widened and she turned around.

"Jayden!"

A boy, just months older than her, stood 10 or so feet away. He had dark brown hair and slightly tanned skin, which complemented his warm southern accent. His handsome face looked dumbstruck and in awe, and Keena shared the same expression, but her eyes moistened just slightly. She broke the long silence by jumping to her feet and rushing into his arms, and she lay her head against his chest, closing her eyes tight.

"Keena, I had to come. I heard about what went on in the islands-."

"Shhhhh. No. Don't talk about it. It's already caused me enough stress."

And so he just held her tight, and she held him back, never wanting to lose the long lost friend she'd been separated from during a fight in Jamaica so many months ago. She knew he'd survived, some how. Jayden had nine lives, although Keena could think of at least four instances were he could have used up a couple of those. She took a step back from him as another horrifying thought flooded her mind.

"How did you find me?"

By this time, the dogs had recognized their long last friend, and the swamped the boy. He tried to pet them all while staring at the girl before him, who'd lost all the color in her face.

"No, don't worry. I met up with Chris in DC. He said you were over in California. I took a plane over hear, then heard about one of your run-ins with the police on the news when I first got here. So, I drove down here, and have been searching this city for you ever since."

"But you never heard anything about this outside of California?"

"Er, no, but-."

"Okay, good."

She sighed, relieved, and the pigment returned to her face as she tucked her golden brown hair behind her ears. She couldn't have the islands knowing her whereabouts.

"What the hell are you doing in daylight in the open?"

"I needed fresh air. And I've only been out here for a few minutes. Sun just rose!"

"Doesn't matter, c'mon, let's go to Miguel's-."

"Ah, no one hangs around these docks, or no one to be afraid of, anyway-."

"Do you know who protects this city?"

"Your mom, Jayden. Just let-."

His voice became a low hiss, and he bent down to her stature to emphasize the trouble they could be in, "The Teen Titans!"

"Pffft. Let me tell you what. Me and that Robin had a little talk."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. And we set some things out on the table."

"What do you mean?"

"We're not exactly friends, but we're not enemies either."

"Oh whatever. Keena, you know more so than I do that he'd arrest you."

"If he had to."

"Have you gotten that soft in four months, that you are starting to bond with the enemy?" he glared at her, but it turned to a shocked and concerned gaze when she leered back.

"Bond? Not likely. But I hold some degree of trust that he isn't out looking for me right now."

* * *

"Damn! Where is she?"

"Robin!"

Starfire held her hands to her face in shock. Robin never swears unless he's rather angry. Right now, he had the right to be angry. He'd been trying to contact Keena for hours now, but all he had was a cell phone number, which she'd conveniently turned off.

"Chill, dude. She's probably eating. Or sleeping. Or watching TV. Or something," Beast Boy was lazily wandering around the kitchen, fixing a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Raven sure looked hungry. He contemplated making two, and giving one to her. Of course, sandwiches really weren't her thing.

"Robin, what's so important that it can't wait until later tonight?" Cyborg quirked an eyebrow and instantly became suspicious, "What did you guys do last night?"

The Boy Wonder didn't like that tone one bit. He glared at the metal man, and clicked his teeth together in impatience. "She tried to bargain with me, she even pleaded that I leave her alone. Tried to make it look like we were fighting for the same cause."

"Ha!" Cyborg shouted loudly before walking by Beast Boy and stealing his sandwich (Beast Boy would have protested, but that sandwich was on its way to the garbage can; judging by the date on the jar, that jelly had gone bad long ago).

"This is getting pretty complicated," Raven muttered, sitting on the couch as Starfire happily went back to combing her short purple hair. The dark girl was not one for hair styles or girl talk, but what could she do. Star was Raven's friend, and if she wanted to mess with her hair, so be it.

"Almost wish this little city wasn't involved in it," Cyborg mumbled as he sat next to the girls, taking a bite of the sandwich and making a face.

"I'm going to be doing a bit more research, though. Something's rather suspicious about this whole mess," Robin said, glancing at the members of his team with a look none of them could identify.

"Sounds good, Robin," said Raven, then she looked him in the eye and spoke with a much serious tone, "But don't leave us out on your findings."

He looked a bit hurt for a split second, but understood what she meant, and nodded.

"Don't worry. You all will be the first to know."


End file.
